Reencarnaciones
by Basy
Summary: Todo acabo, ella vuelve a su epoca, algo deprimida decida dar un paseo por su ciudad, lo que no espera es encontrarse de nuevo con todos ellos, y mas con él...con Inuyasha... capitulo cortito xD, mi final para Inuyasha ¿y el tuyo?


REENCARNACIONES.

Todo acabó.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que el final estaba tan cercano, la Shikon No Tama por fin destruida, y con ella Naraku…

De eso hace una semana…una semana que me la he pasado en mi cuarto sin ganas de nada…en cierto modo, no quería que todo esto acabase….porque si lo hacía me tenía que separar de él…y eso ha pasado…

Inuyasha…

No me culpo de haberte amado, pues para mí el sentimiento que creció en mi interior nada mas verte y que aumentó a medida que te conocí ha sido lo mejor me que ha podido pasar…aun sabiendo que lo nuestro no podía ser…porque tú perteneces a un tiempo que no es el mío.

¿Por qué?

Una pregunta tan sencilla y a la vez tan complicada. Me siento impotente…impotente de no saber que es lo que haces ahora, ni con quien estas…

Me hace gracia la manera en que nos conocimos, mira al principio lo mal que nos llevábamos y ahora… ¡que irónico!

Siento como un odio crece en mi interior…en cierta manera ¿Por qué me tuviste que decir tus sentimientos¿Por qué Inuyasha?

Hubiese sido más fácil marcharme sin saberlo…

Harta de darle vueltas siempre a lo mismo decido salir de una vez de mi habitación, aunque siga atada al pasado, parte de mi mente me dice que hay que continuar, que tengo que seguir y vivir el presente…mi presente…

Así que sin avisar a mi familia, salgo a dar un paseo…un dulce aroma invade el patio delantero del templo, me quedo mirando por un momento la casita donde se encuentra el pozo, ahora sellado para siempre…

Unas voces me alertan de que ya no estoy sola, así que sin más demora decido continuar mi paseo.

Al bajar las largas escaleras de mi templo, veo a una pareja discutir…que raro…me son sumamente familiares…

-pero no te enfades mujer…-dice el hombre, con el pelo moreno y atado a una corta cola baja.

-¡que no me enfade¡No me gusta que mires a otras mujeres!

-pe…pero…

-¡nada de peros!- la chica que lo acompañaba estaba muy enfadada dando voces sin importarle que hubiese gente observándolos.

Es extraño, pero esta escena me es conocida.

-vamos Sango, no te pongas así, sabes que eres la única mujer para mi…

Un momento.

He escuchado…ese chico a dicho… ¿Sango¡Ahora que me fijo bien¡Esa chica si que se parece a Sango!

Me quedo estática (probablemente con la boca abierta), mirando a la pareja, ellos sin embargo no se percatan de mi presencia.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte querida?- ¡Otro momento!...esa manera de hablar…esa manera de comportarse…tan melosa… ¡no puede ser!

¡Miroku!

Al bajar el siguiente escalón por poco no me caigo de mi descubrimiento.

Sango se cruza de brazos¡vaya! Al parecer no han cambiado ni en esta época…no me sorprende la verdad.

Veo como Miroku saca una pequeña cajita del bolsillo del pantalón… ¿no será…¡Vaya hasta yo estoy nerviosa!

-esta bien…abre esta cajita, espero convencerte con esto...sino es así, ya no se que más hacer Sango- dice Miroku…bastantes serio la verdad

Incluso desde mi posición veo como Sango abre la cajita con manos temblorosas.

¡Lo es¡Lo es¡Es un anillo!

-Miroku…-susurra una Sango emocionada y… ¡oh! Creo que esta vez si sobro…intento pasar inadvertida por un extremo de la larga escalera…ya que ellos están justo en el centro… (Que inoportunos)…y no quiero interrumpirlos…se ven tan bien…

Paso por su lado, intento disimular ¡no hay manera!

-hola…-dice una muy sonrojada Sango- ¿vienes del templo?

-si…bueno mas bien vivo allí…

-¡vaya tiene que ser interesante¿Eres la sacerdotisa?- pregunta Miroku.

-no para nada…es mi abuelo el que se encarga del templo

-nosotros vamos allí ahora mismo…

-esta bien…-me despido de ambos con una reverencia y una gran sonrisa ¡es sorprendente lo que me acaba de ocurrir!

¡Me he encontrado con las reencarnaciones de Sango y Miroku¡Y no han cambiado nada!

Sin aun salir de mi asombro, prosigo con mi camino, es muy triste ahora que lo pienso, encontrarte con ellos y que no te reconozcan.

Mejor no pensar en eso.

¿A dónde ir, mi madre me comento en una ocasión que habían abierto un mercado cerca de aquí…veré que hay…

Se donde esta el mercado, así que decido cruzar por el parque, para atajar, me entretengo en mirar a los niños divirtiéndose en los columpios, que majos…

-abuela, más fuerte abuela.

-pero Shippo…puede ser peligroso…

Casi me caigo de rodillas al escuchar ese nombre… ¿Qué pasa hoy, miro en dirección a las voces y ¡allí estaban!

¡La anciana Kaede y Shippo, si no lo veo, no lo creo…

Noto como Shippo se me queda viendo…me pongo tensa… ¿me reconocerá, simplemente me sonríe y sigue jugando.

A pesar de las coincidencias sigo con mi camino¡casualidad¡Pura casualidad!...pero…ya me dijo una vez mi primo Eriol…que las casualidades no existen…la verdad esta loco¡aún no entiendo como es que Tomoyo está saliendo con el…!

Entro en una tienda…entro en otra…que aburrimiento…esto no pasaba antes… ¿Cómo iba a aburrirme si andaba de un lado para otro matando demonios?

¡Arg¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en todos ellos¿Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él?

Si salí a dar un paseo es precisamente para ello…y sin embargo míralo ¡me he chocado con Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kaede!

¡Esto no puede estar pasando¡Que frustración!

Espero a que el semáforo se ponga en verde para los peatones y regresar a casa…el paseo ha resultado ser pesado…no era lo que yo buscaba…veo como a mi lado se para una embarazada con bolsas de la compra…

-¿quiere que le ayude?

La joven se vuelve. Noto como mis parpados se abren a más no poder.

¡Esto no puede ser verdad! Es un sueño…seguro que todo esto es un sueño…

Es… ¡Kikyo!... ¿pero no era yo su reencarnación¡No puede estar pasándome esto!

Al momento se me viene la última lucha con Naraku…al fin y al cabo…ella nos ayudo a matarlo… ¿pero como es posible?

-¿de veras no es molestia?- me pregunta, lo cual hace que salga de mis pensamientos.

-si…claro…-tengo que actuar normal…estamos en mi época ¡ella no me conoce!...pero… ¡dioses¡Tengo ganas de salir corriendo y gritar!

-muchas gracias, es usted una joven muy amable- me dice sonriendo. ¡Demonios! Se me hace tan raro que me trate así…claro que esta Kikyo no es la Kikyo que yo conocí… ¡de todas formas se me hace raro!

-si bueno…-noto cierto grado de inseguridad en mi voz- en su estado no debería cargar con tanto peso…nñ…-le suelto lo primero que se me ocurre- ¿vive usted por aquí cerca señora….?

-Kikyo, puedes llamarme Kikyo, y no, quede con mi marido en la entrada de los grandes almacenes…

¡Había oído bien¿Ha dicho marido, la curiosidad empieza a matarme por dentro, así que me ofrezco a acompañarla, la verdad no me imaginaba a Kikyo casada, y menos aún embarazada ¡pero mírenla¡Lo está!

-vaya no hace falta jovencita…yo me las puedo arreglar…-dice amablemente¡se me hace rarísimo!

-no señora Kikyo, yo la ayudo de todas formas no tengo nada que hacer…

-esta bien…

-y dígame, si no le molesta ¿es un bebe o una bebe?- tenía que sacarle algún tema…no quería quedarme en silencio con ella…

-ah! Es una niña…-dice mientras se lleva una mano a la barriga y la acaricia con ternura.

-vaya…y…ha decidido ya el nombre…

-¡lo hemos decidido entre mi marido y yo! -exclama sumamente emocionada- la pequeña se llamara Rin…

-¡como ha dicho?- esto es demasiado- ¿ha dicho Rin seguro?

-si… ¿ocurre algo?

-¡no¡Nada¡Es que tengo una tía que se llama así! Jajaja…-suelto a bocajarro mientras siento una gotita recorrerme la frente. Ella me sonríe.

Sin embargo ya no echo cuenta de lo que me dice esta Kikyo…Rin… ¿será aquella niña pequeña que acompañaba al hermanastro de Inuysha?...todo esto es muy confuso…

Pero ¡dioses¿¡A quien veo? Ni siquiera he podido digerir la noticia de que me acabo de encontrar con Kikyo embarazada y que su hija es la reencarnación de Rin¡cuando veo a aaaaahhhh!

Un tipo se acerca decidido a donde estamos nosotras, y lo peor de todo es que… ¡creo saber quien es¡Tengo ganas de llorar¡Por favor si esto es un sueño (mas bien una pesadilla) que alguien me despierteeee!

-¡Kikyo!- exclama el recién llegado bastante serio pero con un matiz de preocupación- ¡hasta que te apareces! He estado esperándote donde quedamos y no llegabas…me tenías preocupado…

-lo siento mi amor…pero no paso nada, esta amable chica me ayudo con la compra…

Veo como el hombre me voltea a ver… ¡aun recuerdo lo serio que era y todo lo que le hizo pasar a Inuyasha!

Espera…¡ha dicho Kikyo "mi amor"?

Son demasiadas sorpresas para un solo paseo… ¡quiero volver a mi casa, a mi cuartoooo

-no se como agradecerle que ayudara a mi esposa, jovencita- me dice el tipo, yo no puedo evitar tenerle miedo, aunque sepa que no es realmente un youkey…

-pu…pues…bueno, solo dígame su nombre…jeje…

-Sesshoumaru…

-va…vale…bueno, pues… ¡que la niña nazca sana¡Yooo…me voy! Ja…ja…- salgo corriendo ¡no me lo puedo creer¡¿Kikyo y Sesshoumaru casados¡Vaya noticia!

Ahora que lo pienso…cuando derrotamos a Naraku…Kikyo se marchó junto con Sesshoumaru… ¿será que le doto de alma nueva?

Menos mal que ninguno me ha reconocido… ¡pero que dices tonta¿¡Como quieres que te reconozcan¡Que tontería!

Este paseo allegado a su fin, me vuelvo a mi casa, pienso tomarme una taza de chocolate y…

Auch! Mis pensamientos sobre chocolate se ven interrumpidos, he chocado con alguien y me he caído al suelo ¡que dañoooo!

-lo siento¿estas bien?

-he estado mejor…-mascullo aún con los ojos cerrados, de verás me he hecho daño al chocar con este tipo, se va a enterar el muy burro…

-¿de verdad estas bien?...por tu mueca yo diría que no- me dice el sujeto...esa voz… ¿Dónde la he escuchado antes? Alzo la vista, preparada para echarle una reprimenda pero las palabras se me amontonan en la garganta, sin atreverse a salir…

Dos ojos miel me miran con aire preocupado… ¿por que me son familiares: s-si…-no me sale la voz, noto como el cuerpo me tiembla, las piernas me van a fallar de un momento a otro…es él…

Siento que me tiene sujeta por los brazos, de seguro que se ha dado cuenta de mi debilidad en esos momentos.

-mi casa está aquí cerca, no te encuentras muy bien por lo que veo¿quieres descansar?

-no…-sin pensarlo lo tomo por el antebrazo- quiero que te quedes aquí…conmigo- ya no sabía lo que decía… ¡era él! De eso no había duda, no quería perderlo de nuevo, no quería separarme de él…quería abrazarlo, sentirme protegida entre sus brazos...pero sabía que no podía hacerlo… ¿Por qué el destino me arrebata lo más preciado?...

Noto como mis ojos se humedecen…

"Inuyasha…"

Él se sorprende al verme a punto de llorar, pensará que estoy loca, pero, su expresión me sorprende¡esta sonriendo¡Me está sonriendo!

-puede resultar extraño…pero, no se porque tu cara se me hace muy familiar¿no hemos visto antes?

No lo puedo creer ¿me recuerda, eso puede significar algo, una oportunidad, me han dado otra oportunidad. Aclaro mi garganta: n-no creas, yo pienso igual…

Acentúa su sonrisa y toma mi cara entre sus manos: si es así, esto es cosa del destino…por favor no llores… ¿sabes que? Eres igual que la chica de mis sueños

-¿L-la chica de tus sueños?- le preguntó algo desconcertada.

-así es, cada noche una chica de cabellera negra y ondulada se aparece en mis sueños...me pide que la busque necesita de mi…y yo de ella, pero no se como, de tanto verla en mis sueños, tan hermosa y sonriente…empecé a sentir algo por ella…y eres tu…al fin te encontré…pero solo necesito saber tu nombre…

-mi nombre…Kagome…

_Ya no hubo necesidad de palabras, Inuyasha sabía que era ella la chica con la que estuvo soñando, y Kagome, por fin encontró lo que buscaba, pasar el resto de su vida junto a él, tal y como estaba escrito._

FIN

HOLAAA! soy yo otra vez...jejeje me senti inspirada para hacer otro fic de Inuyasha, esta vez de Kagome, jejeje, como digo, podria ser un final no, yo creo que no quedaría tan mal...¿que pensais ustedes?

quería agradecer a todos aquellos que me han dejado RR en mi otro fic de Inuysha ¿polos opuestos, me han hecho mucha gracia porque se ven los gusto de ustedes, pero aun así quería puntualizar una cosilla...yono soy una experta en esta serie y bueno, siempre intentoponer a los personajer, lo mas parecidos que en la serie real, por lo visto no me ha salido con Sesshoumaru, de todas formas, las fans de Fluffy que lean este fic, me podria dejar RR diciendome como es el youkey (o como se escriba)? os lo agradecería mucho, para mi siguente fic saber como es jeje

un besoooo!

Basileia O.o


End file.
